


you're hot when you're jealous

by SweetPoisonedHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous Liam, M/M, Possessive Liam, based on a prompt, sinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonedHeart/pseuds/SweetPoisonedHeart
Summary: ‘Don’t let the smile fool you. There’s a promise of death behind it’Or in which Liam gets jealous and Theo enjoys that.





	you're hot when you're jealous

“What’s wrong? Why are you looking like you want to murder someone?” Theo asked, arching a brow as his boyfriend’s dark eyes were roaming through the room full of bodies moving restless on the dance floor or drinking, chatting and making out. He turned his gaze towards him and just smiled sweetly, but Theo couldn’t be fooled by that, not when he could feel and smell Liam’s anger, stronger than any chemo-signal emanated by the people in the whole Sinema.

 

“Nothing _babe_ , it’s nothing,” he said, voice honey like, retaking his actions. Theo scoffed and leaned against the bar.

 

“I call that bullshit. Tell me what happened,” Theo spoke again, before licking his chapped lips. This time, he got Liam’s full attention and the smile got bigger, and creepier, sending cold shivers down his spine. His blue eyes were burning, looking like the Hell’s flames just ignited into them.

 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know,” Liam said through his teeth, his smile still on his face, creeping Theo out even more. He swore he heard Mason’s voice behind them whispering ‘ **Don’t let the smile fool you. There’s a promise of death behind it’** to Corey. God, totally forgot they’re with them too. But that’s not important right now.

 

“If I knew I wouldn’t have been asking you,” Theo deadpanned and rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh so you don’t know about that guy kept flirting with you while you were waiting in line to the bathroom, huh? I mean, how would you know because you did nothing, just standing there with your pretty, stupid fucking face and your pretty, stupid fucking smile, like you were just inviting him to keep going as you don’t have a boyfriend!” Liam kept his monologue, panting slowly after he finished, his red, angry face only amusing Theo even more. He stood silent, his eyes locked in the blue flames that belonged to the person he was stupidly in love with. A smile started morphing into a smirk that seemd to get on Liam’s nerves even more. “Don’t look at me like that asshole! Say something,” the little werewolf hissed at him. Theo snorted, rolling his eyes again.

 

“Are you done yet?” he asked, arching his eyebrows, watching him through his lashes.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? That’s all you’ve got to say?” the little werewolf said exasperated, mouth open in shock.

 

“Well, first of all, no, I’m not kidding, I needed to know if you got something stupid to add at your little speech. Second, what made you think that that guy was flirting with me?” he asked casually, keeping the smirk plastered on his face. A low growl escaped from between Liam’s lips, making the smirk grow bigger. He loved teasing him.

 

“What do you mean ‘what made you think that that guy was flirting with you’? He was clearly doing that. I mean, who the hell can resist all of this,” the beta scoffed bitterly, moving his gaze on the dancing bodies again.

 

“Aww, you think I’m irresistible, how cute!” Theo swooned mockingly. “And you know, it’s really hot the fact that you are ready to jump at the guy’s throat just for asking me where did I get the jacket from,” he added, before biting his lip. Liam turned his head towards him suddenly, so hard that he swore he heard something crack. The beta watched him with big eyes, the flames immediately extinguished, a totally shocked look taking over his features.

 

“What?” he asked in a little voice, so quietly that he could barely hear what he said even with his enhanced senses.

 

“That’s all you’ve got to say?” he asked cynical, watching as Liam rolled his eyes. “Are you really that idiot to think that I could be interested in someone else? How many times do I have to tell you that I love _you_ and no one or anything could change that?” he added, in a soft tone.

 

“Jesus I love you too, so much that it hurts. That’s why is it so hard for me to keep my cool when I see you around other guys,” Liam confessed, ending up with a whine, leaning towards Theo and resting his head on his shoulder. Theo chuckled and moved, bringing his hand up, thrusting his fingers through his lover’s golden strands of hair, a pleased purr escaping his lips.

 

“I need you to trust me more,” Theo mumbled, placing a kiss on the werewolf’s forehead. Liam nodded snuggling closer to him.

 

This image just warmed his heart, feeling how his love for the werewolf gets bigger and bigger, everyday making him feel like his heart will explode. And he loved this sensation, it was part of him now and that’s what he missed before. With Liam by his side he felt complete and he’ll always be greatful to him for showing him how it is to love and how it is to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed my 2 am horrible writing and my total lack of self control.  
> Oh god, I'll probably regret this when I'll wake up in the morning. :)))  
> Also I apologize for the mistakes.  
> But in any case, let me know what you thought about... this.


End file.
